Anger and Recompense
by BravenBattler
Summary: Bite of '87 fanfic I made a one-shot of. Contemplating making it a full-fledged story. In this fic, it was the Bite of '87. Major warnings for Blood, Gore, and Sad feelies.
**A/N- I'll let this story's quality speak for itself. Bite of 87 fic. And yes, I think Fredbear caused the bite. Feel free to Review.**

 **Here we go.**

The days at Fredbear's Family Diner had been described by past patrons rather slow, lax, and flat out not memorable. Asking most people would yield answers of a similar caliber. The diner wasn't much of a sight to the passerby; Nothing seemed special about it, other than it's slightly decrepit look from the exterior. Inside the building, however, was something new eyes could marvel: Roaming Animatronics. The duo, Spring-Bonnie and Fredbear, were animatrons who could move at preprogrammed times, most often between shows. They, like their housing, were in slightly poor condition. Their joints creaked and rattled as they moved, suits in need of washing. Foul smells and blank eyes assaulted all who dared move close.

A child meekly stepped in, followed by an entourage of four teens. The Diner was booming today, children running to and fro throughout the establishment. In the corner, an inattentive guard read a novel. The child didn't even look in the direction of the animatronics, opting to pull up a seat at the farthest table he could, clutching onto his yellow teddy bear like a life preserver. The oldest teen, his brother, snickered. "Come on, Timothy. It's your party, why not tell Fredbear?" He mockingly asked.

Timothy shook his head meekly, grip on the plush tightening. "I-I don't like them m-much, I mean-"

Another teen spoke up. "Nonsense! Say, Andy, why don't we tell the staff it's Timothy's birthday?" Timothy's brother nodded in approval, motioning them to the guard. The child shook in his shoes, tears forming in the corners of his eyes; Usually, after the show the staff would send the animatronics to greet the birthday child. Not exactly a hit with kids, but the diner had yet to opt for something else. He glanced over at Andy and co., who were now occupying the corner where the guard had stood. The man himself was directing the animatronics to Timothy's table, pointing at it.

In a desperate moment, Timothy ducked under the table,clinging to the leg. As those awful robots came clanking over, he held his breath, tears now spilling down his cheeks. The boy made a startling realization; He'd left his Fredbear plush on the table. Waiting for Fredbear and Spring-Bonnie to leave, before blindly reaching up on the table corner where he'd left the toy, only to come up empty. Four sets of footsteps approached him. The teens were back, now equipped with masks of the characters from the four year running show _Fredbear and Friends,1983._

"Wow, your brother's kinda a baby, isn't he?" The one in the Bonnie mask asked, looking over at Andy, who wore the Foxy one.

"It's hilarious!" Timothy's brother stated, and after a moment of contemplation, added, "Hey guys, I think the little guy said he wants to go see Fredbear!" Andy's cronies nodded, seizing up Timothy by the arms. Timothy shook his head, muttering pleas. "Come on guys, let's give the little man a lift! Ha ha."

"N-No- I don't wanna go!" Timothy begged, thrashing in the arms that held him in an iron grip. Tears streamed down his face as his eyes were drawn to the animatronics who stood on stage. Vague images of sharpened claws and teeth played through his mind, which only added to his struggle. Andy, irritated with his brother's frantic rebellion, stated, "Come on guys. The little man wants to get _even closer._ " Timothy couldn't muster the thought to even cry for help, cry for his Fredbear, anything. The only thought in his mind was the horrendous fear that kept playing on a loop.

The cronies held Timothy directly in front of Fredbear now, who's cold stare regarded them all. He did a small bow, continuing his song. Seeing the loosely moving jaws, Andy smiled coldly under his mask, clasping Timothy's shoulder, and stating one thing that made the child go berserk with fear;

"Hey guys! I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss! On three!"

"Andy, no-!"

"One…"

"PLEASE, ANYWHERE BUT THERE, PLEASE-"

"Two…"

"ANDY, I'M SCARED, DON'T-"

Even as cries fell on deaf ears, they hoisted the child up into Fredbear's mouth. Wires and metal poked at Timothy's face as he screamed, struggling against the robot. Fredbear's jaw made a loud screech, prompting more begging.

"ANDY, LEMME OUT NOW, NONONO, I'M SCARED PLEASE-"

A sickly wet crunch echoed through the building as Fredbear's servoes gave way, endoskeleton mouth clamping down onto Timothy's skull, tearing through flesh and bone, scooping out gray matter in the front of the child's head. Blood spattered through the opening in the animatronic's mouth, spraying the teens, immediate kids in the vicinity, Spring-Bonnie, and the stage. Andy backed up a step.

"T-Timothy? Say somethin' man…"

And the building exploded in chaos. Screams filled the building as the animatronics continued performance, Fredbear's second mouth smacking down on Timothy again. The limp form finally dislodged from it's prison. Timothy fell to the floor, minus an eye and sizable chunk of his forehead. His blood splashed across the wooden stage. Parents ran to collect their kids and run. Andy just stood there, even as his friends urged him to leave, and, upon failing to alert him to oncoming police sirens, ditched the scene for themselves.

Andy, still wearing blood stained mask, stared down uncomprehendingly at his sibling's prone form. The single remaining eye in Timothy's head seemed to be locked with Andy's, mouth stretched in a horrible silent scream. All Andy could think to do was drop to his knees and imitate the expression.

Only his screams were real.


End file.
